


Help from friends

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Helping, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Charlie seeks help from his friends Tanya and April. He wants to find the perfect Christmas gift for Matteusz, but isn't sure what to get. His friends try to help, though Tanya becomes preoccupied in gay subculture.





	

Charlie saw April and Tanya sitting on the school steps. He went over and sat beside them. “So I think I rather need your help.”

“With what?” Tanya asked.

“Christmas is coming, and Matteusz has done many sweet things to introduce it to me. I just know he will have got me something special and I can’t think of what to get him. I love Christmas, but it also feels like a lot of pressure.”

“That is Christmas,” she replied.

April looked at Charlie. “You are great at drawing, what about drawing Matteusz?”

“I have already done that.” He shook his head. “When he was in hospital, I drew all the important moments we have shared. He calls it the story of us.”

“That is so sweet.” April’s heart melted.  “And yes, you should have saved that for Christmas.”

“I would have, if I knew everything was going to be OK. But Ms. Quill kept me on edge, she even accused him of being a bomb.”

“What?” Tanya gasped.

“She read the appendix could explode.”

“Of course she did.” Tanya rolled her eyes. “Why not dress up like a sexy Santa, could be cool.”

Charlie began to blush. “I don’t think Matteusz is into bears.”

“What?” She gave him a confused look.

“Some gay guys subdivide themselves into groups based on their sexual interests.”

“Really,” a smile overtook her face. “And what are you?”

“Tanya, that isn’t helpful.” April interjected.

“I don’t mind,” Charlie looked at the stairs.

“There isn’t a prince category is there?” She prodded.

“No, I think I am probably a twink.”

“Yeah, that just sounds like you.” She laughed.

April sighed. “Why don’t you do something sweet like learn a little polish. That could be very endearing.”

Charlie smiled, “I like that. But I can’t very well wrap that.”

Tanya cleared her throat and broke in. “So Matteusz, is he a twink too?”

April rolled her eyes.

“No, I think not.” Charlie looked puzzled. “I am not really sure? He doesn’t have chest hair or anything.” Tanya moved closer to hear more. “But there is a cute division called otter. I am not sure he really fits as one, but they are the most adorable animals.”

April got up and sat between the two of them. “The two of you haven’t had any alone time. What if you went away on a little holiday? Find someplace to go for maybe just a couple days between Christmas and New Years.”

Charlie smiled; a holiday always looked fun on TV. “I like that idea, I could wrap some train tickets. It would be nice to leave the tear behind us, and escape Ms. Quill.”

“With the Arn gone, she wouldn’t need to tag along.” She added. “But you have to be back for New Years Eve. I am throwing a party at my place.”

“What would Ram be?” Tanya laughed nervously.

This time Charlie ignored her. “Thank you, this has been helpful.”

“That is what friends are for,” she smiled back.

Charlie smiled. It was, and he had good friends.


End file.
